Para-cumylphenol is a known compound. It is known to make para-cumylphenol (PCP) by the reaction of alpha-methylstyrene (AMS) and phenol: ##STR1##
The reaction product commonly includes a number of related compounds and typically also a significant amount of unreacted phenol. Accordingly, the desired para-cumylphenol can be obtained from the crude product by distillation. However, even with careful distillation, various impurities are commonly found in the distillate. See also Armstrong et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,424. In Armstrong et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,426, the inventors recite the extraction of cumylphenol from a distillate through the use of a 5% sodium hydroxide solution.
A pure para-cumylphenol product, preferably greater than 99.5%, is desirable for use as a chain terminator in polycarbonates--see, for example, Bostian et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,260. But, prior to the present invention, an economically expedient method of making a pure para-cumylphenol has not been known.